


Wake Up

by RealRubertMatos



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: F/F, lyrics, poem, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealRubertMatos/pseuds/RealRubertMatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the words Shaw couldn't voice out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Two days after, and I am not still over Root's death.   
> I've never suffered for a character, the way I am suffering for Root!!!
> 
> "Dammit Root!" -Shaw.

Wake up, wake up  
Please open your eyes,  
Say you need me,  
Like you did before!

Don't leave me,  
Not now, not now,  
There's no time go forever sleeping,  
C'mon speak.

I'm not ready to be alone,  
What is me, without you?  
Is not fair, after all the things we've done,  
How will I move on?

Before you, I had a heart that didn't beat,   
You came in, and all in me changed drastically,  
Is not time for you to be leavin'.

Wake, wake up,  
Please open your eyes,  
Say you need me,  
Like you did before!

Don't wanna feel more emptiness,  
Don't wanna feel I'm losing my courage in this battle,  
You can't go away,  
And if you are, then end me as well,  
'Cause I don't see myself without you in this world.

Who will understand me the way you do?  
Which voice will remind me to go on?  
Who is gonna connect with me beyond flesh and bones?   
Which will be my safe place?

Wake up, wake up  
You can't go forever sleeping now,  
Please open your eyes,  
Look at me with your hazel iris,  
Say you need me, c'mon,  
Just like you did before,  
But please don't leave me alone,  
I'm not ready to say farewell.

**Author's Note:**

> Tequila and vodka doesn't seem to anesthetize my feelings at all!!! :'(


End file.
